My Worst Nightmare
by sophie828
Summary: When Katniss's and her little sister, Prim, get in the Quarter Quell, no one knows what to do. In a world full of bloodshed and horror, Katniss starts to wonder who will come out on top, and how Prim can possibly survive the horrors of the Hunger Games. Will Katniss sacrifice herself for her sister, or will they both die? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in the living room with Prim and my mother, watching the television as they finished showing the wedding dresses I tried on earlier. Then a boy with a box came out, it was the box in which held the events that would occur on the quarter quell. The room went silent as the man bent down and reached into the box, he pulled out a small piece of paper then he started to read from it, "this year, for the third quarter quell the most recent victor from each district along with another tribute, who will be chosen in the reaping will be in this years games."

The next couple of days all went by before my eyes and finally it was the day of the day of the reaping. I was outside that morning for a while, but then I was interrupted by my mother who told me to start getting ready for the reaping. I went inside to take a shower, when I was down I went into my bedroom and put on the dress my mother laid out for me. I walk into the living room to show my mother, when I came in she was braiding Prim's hair," you look beautiful," I commented. When she was done she walked over to me and started working on my hair. She put it into some sort of fancy French braid. I stepped back and took a look into the mirror, I was amazed at what she did.

I walked down to the square with Prim. Her hand was very hot and sweaty and was held on to mine very tightly I could tell she was nervous once we got cheeked in she walked over to where the other twelve year olds and I went to where the rest of t

" Prim he sixteen year olds where.

Effie Trinket began to speak ," because of last year's events there were two victors, so the first bowl holds those two victors names in which I will chose from first." Then it went completely silent she reached into the bowl her hand grabbed a piece of paper she walked back over to the microphone and once again began to speak," The first person will be Katniss Everdeen."

I wasn't surprised President Snow probably set me up I walked up onto the stage in silence. Then Effie sproke again.

" Our second person will be…"

She paused and walked over to the other bowl.

And Then she spoke again.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart skipped a beat and I could hardly even breath.

She walked up to the stage slowly, but she came. I had huge lump in my throat and was about to burst into tears. And I haven't felt that way ever. I looked over at my mother in the crowd she was already crying. I just felt terrible for her. both of her daughters were in the games and only one will come out.

We walked into the Peace Building and had a half hour to say our goodbyes… our last goodbyes. As soon as my mother walked in she squeezed me, I hugged her very tightly and didn't let go. Then she was gone, Even though Peeta and I haven't talked very much since the victor tour he still came. He told me he knew I was going to make it out alive. But I hated hearing that because that meant Prim wouldn't. before he left he kissed me. It felt nice and I didn't want the moment to end but he had to. I wasn't expecting to see Gale because I thought he was still angry at me, but he came. Before he left he gave me a big giant hug.

Somebody soon comes to take me to the train, where I finally find Prim. Once I get in she runs up to me and gives me a long hug. I can see that there are hundreds of tears in her eyes.

Finally Effie calls us for dinner, when Haymitch Finally decides to join us he doesn't seem so sober, he looks more serious. I start to dig into my meal while Haymitch starts talking to Prim about survival skills. By the end of dinner Haymitch and Prim seem to be best friends, they talk nonstop. Prim better always makes better friends with grownups then with kids her own age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night comes and I can hear Prim sobbing in the room next door then it stops, and I hear a knock at my door. I get out of my bed and slowly walk to the door as I open it I see Prim standing there. I immediately welcome her into my room and she hops right into my bed and curls into a ball beside me and I hold her very tight quickly we are both asleep. When we wake up that morning we are just about to arrive at the capital.

Once we get there we get showered down and get ready to meet our stylists and prep team. Cinna came to greet me, and we got to work.

After that we got to go to our pent house. When I get my bedroom I change into something comfy and join the rest for dinner. When I get to the dinning room I find an empty chair next to Prim. The soup was great and we eat chocolate covered strawberries for desert.

After dinner we go over the plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow we start or first training.

I head into the hallway to my room holding Prim's hand. Once we get to my room I can tell she's not in the mood to let go, so open the door and welcome her in with a hand gesture.

Once were all ready for bed I hit the lights off. After a couple minutes in bed I can feel my shoulder getting wet, were Prim's face is buried in it. I start to feel terrible for her, first she had to see her sister almost die in the games and now she's in it.

I wake up that morning feeling happier than I have in the past couple of days, then I remember where I am and get back to my usual mood.

I walk down to the dining room for breakfast. And Haymitch begins to speak.

"Talk to other people, make allies. It will be helpful in the arena when you need it. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haymitch takes us down to the training center. I see we are one of the first to arrive. There is a boy, who's about a year older than Prim, and a girl about my age from district 5.

Once everyone arrives they go over the rules, and we begin to train. I start at the spear throwing station. Prim starts at the climbing station. She's quite amazing actually. I guess I've never seen her climb before. She reminds me of Rue, which kind of makes me happy because I have another chance to save her; I wasn't much of a heroin trying to save Rue, but I have to make sure Prim makes it out alive, no matter what.

I see Prim at the camouflage station with the boy from district 5. They seem to be interacting pretty well.

I look around the whole training center and I recognized some people from recent games. There's a boy named Jonah from district 1, I think he won the games three or four years ago. From district 4 there's a woman seems to be in her 20's , I think her name is Abigal. The girl who is about me age from district 5's name is Sophie, she won the games two years ago.

Finally we get a break to eat lunch. I find an empty set to the left of Prim. On my right there is Sophie and the boy from district 5. I saw Sophie training earlier and she was pretty good, so I decide to talk to her to create an alliance.

"Hi, I am Katniss." I said to get her attention. "Your win was pretty amazing two years ago."

"Thanks, but I am not here to make friends, I'm her to get out of the games alive."

I thought that was a little harsh, but I didn't say anything.


End file.
